Betty Ross
Betty Ross is the love interest of Bruce Banner and the only daughter of renowned military general General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross. After the Hulk's creation, Bruce and Betty split up. Ross is a cellular biologist, who is able to work with Bruce Banner on a cure for his "condition". The original comic book continuity has been designated as taking place on Earth-616. ''The Incredible Hulk'' 1966 animated series In the ''The Incredible Hulk'' 1966 animated series, which was part of The Marvel Super Heroes series, Betty Ross was voiced by Peg Dixon. Stories and art in this series were taken directly from the Marvel comic books. Despite the similarities between the comic and the cartoon, this reality has been designated as Earth-600026. ''The Incredible Hulk'' 1982 animated series In ''The Incredible Hulk'' 1982 animated series (designated as taking place on Earth-8107), she was voiced by B.J. Ward. This version was had short black hair and usually wore a white lab coat because of her position as Bruce Banner's fellow scientist at Gamma Base. In this series, Betty is unaware of Bruce Banner's identity as the Hulk and often has to defend Bruce in the eyes of her father and Major Talbot for not being a military type. She also has to fend off the rather clumsy advances made by Major Talbot. ''The Incredible Hulk'' 1996 animated series In ''The Incredible Hulk'' 1996 animated series (designated as taking place on Earth-534834), Betty was initially voiced by Genie Francis, who was replaced by Philece Sampler around midway through the first season. In this incarnation, Betty has long blonde hair and is fully aware that Bruce Banner and the Hulk are the same person. Although Bruce and Betty are often separated during the series, they always pronounce their love for each other, and Betty keeps working to find a cure for him even if the Hulk roams another part of the country. This version of Betty became more action-orientated in season two, in which she teams up with She-Hulk and three supermodels to fight The Leader and, during another mission, infiltrated a top-secret S.H.I.E.L.D. base disguised in a S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform. ''Hulk'' (2003 film) In the 2003 film (designated as taking place on Earth-400083), Betty is the girlfriend/co-researcher of Bruce Banner, and played by Jennifer Connelly. In an interview, Connelly remarked how she was attracted to the role by way of director Ang Lee. "He's not talking about a guy running around in green tights and a glossy fun-filled movie for kids. He's talking along the lines of tragedy and psychodrama. I find it interesting, the green monster of rage and greed, jealousy and fear in all of us."[http://www.scifi.com/scifiwire/art-main.html?2001-12/10/13.00.film Connelly Embraces The Hulk] Betty is changed from her comic book personality to more mature. However, David Banner (Bruce's biological father) taunts her for her seriousness while hiding the childlikeness. David uses Betty as a pawn and she is tricked by him. David compares Betty throughout the film to Peter Pan. He humiliates her by stealing her scarf. ''The Incredible Hulk'' (2008 film) In the 2008 film (designated as taking place on Earth-199999), Liv Tyler played the part and of Betty Ross who is portrayed as smart. Tyler was attracted to the love story in the script, and was a fan of the TV show, because of the "humanity and what Banner is going through".Live from Comic-Con: The Marvel Studios Panel! Tyler and Edward Norton also spent hours discussing Bruce and Betty's lives before he became the Hulk.Empire Magazine References External link Betty Ross at Heroes Wiki Ross, Betty Category:Female Characters